1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to storage media devices, and more specifically to storage media cartridges having one or more reels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic tape cartridges have been used to conveniently and efficiently store and handle magnetic recording media for tape drives. One type of tape cartridge consists of a substantially rectangular exterior cartridge housing and a single reel containing a magnetic tape positioned within the housing. The cartridge housing includes an upper housing section and a lower housing section which substantially enclose the magnetic tape, which includes a cartridge leader. The cartridge leader becomes exposed through an opening in the cartridge housing during insertion of the cartridge into the tape drive. The tape drive is then able to engage and retrieve the tape from the cartridge for recording and/or playback.
The reel includes a hub, one or more flanges, and a plurality of teeth that are exposed through an access opening in the lower housing section. A drive clutch on the tape drive engages the teeth in order to rotate the reel. Typically, a spring within the cartridge housing biases the reel toward the opening in the lower housing section. During engagement between the drive clutch and the teeth, the tape drive exerts a force against the reel, urging the reel toward the upper housing section, thereby partially compressing the spring to promote a secure engagement between the drive clutch and the reel. The tape drive then rotates the reel and guides the tape across a data transducer that reads data from and/or writes data to the tape.
While movement of the reel between upper housing section and lower housing section is typical during normal operation in a tape drive (for example, to bias the reel to the reel driver and allow for tape drive tolerances), it has been found that such movement presents problems during handling outside the tape drive. In particular, undesired movement of the reel within the housing may damage the reel and/or the magnetic tape which is wound thereon. For example, if the cartridge is dropped or otherwise jostled, axial or tilting movement of the reel within the cartridge housing may result in contact between the one or more flanges and the cartridge housing, which can cause contact between one or more flanges of the reel and the tape. Typically, the flanges are relatively thin and can deflect somewhat easily. Contact between the reel and interior of the housing is especially likely if the cartridge is dropped on its top shell, causing the reel to be displaced towards the top shell.
Moreover, current design preference among tape manufacturers is to develop tape that is thinner to increase storage capacity. As tape becomes thinner, however, the tape is more easily damaged. For example, the potential for tape edge damage is increased if the tape comes in contact with portions of the reel or housing. In addition to damaging the outside edge of the tape, winding phenomena which results in the uneven or staggered wrap (i.e. packslip, popped strand) of the tape onto the reel also renders the tape vulnerable to damage. For example, damage to the magnetic tape may result in incorrect data reading and/or writing, or lost data by the tape drive.
Accordingly, the need exists to provide a cartridge that reduces or inhibits the potential for damage to the tape and/or reel due to movement of the reel within the cartridge housing, particularly when the cartridge experiences sudden movement, e.g., a shock or jolt from being dropped. Further, the need exists to provide a cartridge that reduces or inhibits the potential for damage to the tape and/or reel when being handled between uses in a tape drive, but otherwise operates as a conventional cartridge.